


KillChalla One-shot

by Eva_Shogoki



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: I wrote this right after watching the movie so it's pretty much just trash, I'm too lazy to write the rest of it, M/M, This is pretty vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Shogoki/pseuds/Eva_Shogoki
Summary: Erik doesn't die, and how their relationship would develop.





	KillChalla One-shot

ONE-SHOT  
Erik sat cross-legged and his lips habitually twisted into an arrogant smile. He was put in a loose white robe, which made Erik feel bad: white always reminded him of the hospital, the thick syringes and the smell of disinfectant. Erik is fed up with this. He is no longer a weak boy who can only hold his father whilst watching his life fade away.

The room was large and empty, and the daily necessities were quite complete. He got a noble house arrest. Sometimes T’Challa comes to see him, preaching the truth about peace and love as a king or a brother. Erik thought this to be boring, but T’Challa was the only living thing he could see at the moment, Erik is getting desperate, he needs action.

"Can’t you get me a playboy or something?" One day he yelled at the king impatiently. "Why are you so saintly all the time?"  
T’Challa looked at him calmly: "I am not a saint. If you need entertainment, I will let people bring you a few books."  
When he woke up the next day, Erik found a pile of comics by his pillow.  
At least the king stays true to his words.

They talked with a sheet of glass between them - at first Erik ignored him, he slouched in his chair and skulked. In those days only T’Challa's unilateral voice sounded, smooth and comforting, but also cold, he had a voice like glass.  
Time passed and Erik's vulgar sarcasm joined in. Gradually, Erik began to refrain from his desire to humiliate T’Challa, he wanted him to stay.

"While visiting the ancestors," T’Challa said slowly. "I asked my father why he didn't bring you back." His eyes were transparent, like crystalline orbs. "I regret that he evaded responsibility."  
"You’re noble, my majesty." Erik replied, "But I’m not."  
Erik knows, he has undergone the most rigorous military training and has acquired enough psychological knowledge. From T’Challa's physical movements and facial expressions, he can read the unspoken words of the king: if I had known, if things had been different…

This is too much.  
T’Challa grew up in Wakanda. The biggest test of his life was a succession ceremony with few competitors.  
T’Challa is a person who is always civilized, but Erik is not. He developed in the slums, grew up in war, he was used to slaughtering, not negotiation.  
He is a barbarian, a beast, death marks his skin.  
But T’challa…  
Dressed in violet and ink, is a natural black panther, a born king.  
With his glass voice, glittering eyes and smooth ebony skin. Chocolate, cocoa, sweet and bitter, soft and smooth, my brother. You should have thrown me into the sea.


End file.
